


The Untold

by Bubblegirll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Blood and Torture, Dark Harry Potter, Disowned Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Horcrux Hunting, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Second War with Voldemort, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegirll/pseuds/Bubblegirll
Summary: The golden trio. Rather golden quartet. It sounds ridiculous but it is true. Draco Malfoy the embodied prat with the gryffindor diamonds haunting horcruxes. Harry could never imagine that one day his rivalry would be his ally and the person that he can always rely on. One coincidence and he was their friend. He was that kind of person who would beat the shit out of everyone who called Hermione a mudblood, who would pull pranks with Fred and George, who would yell at Umbridge for hurting Harry, who would play chess with Ron all night, who would give everything up for them, who would betray his own family for them. No one expected that he of all people will be their closest friends. But he was. He was there all along, but it is not that easy to forget about the past, and to trust him, after all he was an ex death eater, who wanted to see them dead too many times...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!  
> This story contains my imagination of Dark Harry!Hermione!Ron!Draco, they kind of went mad, it can be dark but mostly it is not.
> 
> !DIRTY LANGUAGE! MENTAL ILLNESS! MURDER! ADDICTION! INCLUDED|MENTIONED
> 
> The first three chapters are kind of light because I had different plans with the story when I wrote them, but from chapter 4 things will get heavy.

"Hurry up." Said Harry eagerly. They have been wondering around for days. Tired. Exhausted. Starving. Days after days with suffering and agony. They have lost too many things, they just wanted peace and maybe a little rest. Harry thought that Grimmauld Place would be the best home for a while. Little did he know that the place was indeed lived.

"Harry are you sure that it is safe?" Hermione was full of concern, but after all they have just escaped from a bounch of death eaters. Nothing was safe anymore, there was no one left to trust.

"I don't know, it should be."

"Mate, I am gonna kick your ass, if they attack us again." Ron was annoyed by the fact that whenever Harry chose a place it was always a trap.

Harry knows that too, he knew that no matter what they will always find them. It was a matter of time before they discover their new hiding place. He hated this situation and the danger that his beloved friends were. He couldn't care less about his well being anymore. He just wanted to get this over with, moving on, and find the remaining horcruxes.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione was holding onto Ron so strong that nothing could tell them apart.

"Mione, I think you are being paranoid." Said Harry as he looked around the place casting a 'Lumos'.

"No. I hear something too. Listen." Ron was focused just like Hermione, and they were right.

Someone was there, they had heard the footsteps so they were ready to fight, a quick movement and they caught the 'snitch'.

But it was no other than Draco Malfoy in flesh. He looked as tough as them, if someone had told them that one day he would look like this, they wouldn't have believed them.

"Malfoy?" Asked Harry clearly surprised by the fact that it was him.

"Potter?" Draco looked up, he was suffering everyone could tell. He smelt like death. It scared them, they didn't know how to act in this rather uncomfortable situation.

"What are you doing here?" Ron was furious there's no denying in it. He felt like he could slap that mother fucker, he hated him with burning passion. After all his family tortured his before. He didn't see Bill and Fleur ever since.

"Wach out, there can be more death eaters." Hermione tried to stay calm, although she was shaking, she looked for clues. Anything that was more suspicious than the man itself. Draco slowly put his hands in his pocket. She was sure that he wanted to hurt them, to pull out his wand and torture them while his family is on their way to collect them and give them to Voldemort. But they knew nothing about the other's intentions and how scared he was of the same. The four of them were quite alike. Damaged. Orphans. Severe depression. Anger issues. Anxiety. PTSD. And the list goes on...

"Hands on your head."Said Hermione, pointing out that she saw what he was doing. Her voice was trembling with fear. They just escaped and now this, another trap. They have barely survived half an hour ago. Why is this keep happening? She thought. She never imagined her life to be like this non stopping battle. After all she just wanted to live. It was the only thing that kept her sane. All the things that she wanted to see, with her only family that have left. Ron and Harry. There was only the three of them. No sign of others. Their knowledge about the well being of others was limited. Ever since the wedding they were on the run. They didn't sleep nor eat or drink for days now, they were so tired that they could collapse any minute, and the new enemy wasn't helpful at all. He was just another burden that they had to carry. But he didn't stop what he was doing, not until Harry shouted at him desperately.

"Don't you dare to move." His eyes were full of tears, they have barely lost their lives in the fight. He just wanted to rest and mourn as he did for years now.

"I am with no one." He said quietly.

"You think we believe you Malfoy." Said Ron. " I am so tired of this bullshit. Just kill him already." Ron had the obvious idea for their problems. Kill or get killed. It wasn't the first time that they had to do this. The list was long enough for every innocent people to became guilty. And they knew it. It haunted them. But they had no other choice. The death eaters were merciless. In the beginning they couldn't do it and payed the price for it. If they made one more mistake like that, it is over for them. They were on the hedge of a mountain. If they let him go would he betray them or would he be the redemption that they needed?

"You would do me a favour Weasley." He laughed nervously. "Do it." He pushed his head to the top of Harry’s wand.

"I..Malfoy..just tell us what the hell are you doing here."Their eyes met, and the blondes were stone cold, emotionless. Harry had never seen him like this. He looked awful.

"If you hadn't notice, I am hiding here." He pointed to his ripped clothes and bags. "I heard that Sirius had a place, so I stole his keys from my mothers office."

"And what the hell are you hiding from?"

He didn't answer. He changed the subject instead.

"I was disowned. I had nowhere else to go."

"You?" Laughed Ron, but before he could continue Harry interrupted him.

"I stay with Malfoy, you look for others." They immediately followed his orders. It was the way. Harry gave the orders, Hermione the ideas, and in the end Ron solved the problems and pulled the trigger.

"So tell me, how could you end up here? Because I am sure that Sirius left no key to his so called family, who killed him."

"My mother and him..They exchanged letters for years and were close. I was the only one that knew about it, by accident of course."

"I don't trust in you. No matter what we can't let you go. You saw us and we intend to stay here for a while, and if you brought company here we will soon find out, and end you both." He was outrageous but couldn't tell why, maybe Sirius hidden relationship was the source that he forgot to mention to Harry. Malfoy knew his godfather better, and the thought was driving him crazy.

"I intend to stay here too. So handcuff me or kill me. I couldn't care less Potter." He spat the words to the other coldly.

Harry saw under his mask, he was just as broken as them. The vicious proud pureblood slytherin heir was gone.

Ron and Hermione just made their way back in time, before Harry would do something out of anger.

"No one is here, besides him. It is safe, I checked the wards and spells, he has no connection with the outside world." Sighed Hermione with a sign of relief in her voice. She smiled a little for the first time in a while.

"What are we going to do with him?" Asked Ron with the intentions of killing Malfoy.

"Hold him captive. If the story is true than no one would look for him, and if it's not than we can exchange ourselves for him."

"But what if everyone is looking for him? Or even worse, what if he is a bait to catch us, he could have easily signed to his death eater friends, maybe they are on their way here to kill us. I say Harry we should kill him first." Said Ron.

Draco's eyes were filled with something different, he was scared, maybe his family or them. It didn't matter, the only thing that Harry saw that the other boy deeply didn't want to die, and it was a the key in their survival.

"Guys. You had enough for today. Have some sleep, please." Said Harry worried. After all it was his fault that they had to run again. But Ron seemed rather excited than sleepy, if you could kill with your eyes than Malfoy would be dead for now.

"Come on Ron."Said Hermione as she held his hand and pulled him after her.

"I will look after him I promise." Was the only thing that Harry told them before they disappeared for hours to rest.

He managed to get Malfoy's wand from him without a fight so it was a good start.

And now ropes were all around Malfoys body. Harry hoped that this way they are safe from him.

"Are you going to watch me all night Potter? It is quite pervet thing to do."

Harry didn't say a word to him, he tried to ignore the other, even if it was impossible, because he kept trying to get under his skin somehow.

"You won't answer me for hours, so I am going to sleep, I suggest you do the same before you have to run again." He smirked with an arrogant tone. Maybe Old Malfoy wasn't gone after all.

"Just shut up." Harry had enough so he glued his mouth with a spell. His head was spinning and hurting from the tiredness and the other boys voice was the cherry on top.

"You fucking hate me. I get it. But for Merlins sake don't make this any harder. Everything is falling apart and you were the last thing that we needed." He was irritated by the look on Malfoy's face. He wanted to punch him for everything, he blamed him, blamed everything. And he was right, they were falling apart, and Draco Malfoy was the last push to fall in an ever widening rift.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hermione and Ron came back Harry was in a rather deathly situation. He hadn't close his eyes for a moment. His nose and ears were heavily bleeding, He hadn't even noticed, that he got injured during the recent fight. Both of them were worried by the sight of him, he looked like someone who is barely living. He was unconscious in a way and Malfoy noticed it too, but he didn't do a thing, he had other plans with the golden trio.

"Oh my gosh Harry. What happened with you?" She kneeled beside him to check his temperature, he clearly had a fever and that means no good. "Ron. I need some things to cure him. You have to go to the store for a couple of things." She bite her lips nervously.

"But what if the death eaters are outside waiting for us to show? Maybe Malfoy did something to him." Ron was as concerned as Hermione. Harry couldn't respond, so they had to sort thing out on their own.

"Bring him with you." She wrote some muggle medications down along with food and water supplies. "You can look after him better than I do, plus I have to stay with Harry in case he has a seizure.

"You are out of your mind Hermione! Maybe he planned this all along." But he knew that he had to do something and make this sacrifice to make sure that Harry will be okay, and she was right, they needed food to stay alive, so with a sigh he grabbed the blonde boy and charmed his ropes so that he could walk and no one could see them. He also did a cleaning spell so they looked like normal people for a shopping.

"Come on Malfoy." The look on his face was satisfying for Ron, he saw that the other was scared, however he tried to cover it with harmful notes, but it could no longer have effect on him, he simply didn't give a shit about the blondes attitude anymore, or he thought, cause it quickly changed when he whispered thing about Harry and Hermione. But he didn't mentioned the Weasley family, he knew that he can't cross that path or else Ron would hex him or even kill him. No one was there to stop him, it was the perfect opportunity to take Malfoy out. Harry’s plans with him were the only things that kept him from that. Because they needed him, he was a key for their freedom if the Malfoys catch them.

"I see you Weasley." Whispered Draco. "You blame me for everything that I didn't even commit."

"You are a death eater aren't you?"Ron rolled his eyes in frustration, of course he has to babysit this piece of shit.

"You think Harry is going to be ok?"It was surprising, Malfoy would never ask such a thing, he would laugh at the gryffindors wishing they were dead, and now...Ron didn't know why his single presence made him angry, but it did.

"I don't know. Maybe ask your father's puppets."He was done playing this non sense, and tried to focus on the list that Hermione gave them.

"Stay right beside me, don't you dare to escape, if you think that I care about the muggles that can see us, I don't." Said Ron simply. It was true. When they were in the begging of their second year he was ashamed that he made such a mess with Harry and his father's car. But he was no longer a kid, and known nothing about his family, they just disappeared or worse.

They went to the nearest supermarket but things didn't go as planned. Because they were not Harry and Hermione, they had no clue about muggle stuff. Ron had never been interested in his father work, however his friends showed him some basic things he was still new in the world of muggles.

"I can help, you know." The same smirk was in his face as the other day with Harry. He found the situation hilarious.

"You? Have you ever done something by yourself? I thought you are royal for things like this."

"I have been here a couple times. If you don't want my help than go find someone and ask them, just don't waste my time, Weasleybee."

"We can't just ask someone, if you hadn't noticed we are war criminals. Death eaters are everywhere. But you are right we have to hurry, find the things that you can."

"Please?"Said Malfoy. "You should be more nicer. Didn't mommy teach you that?" But he already regretted what he has just said because the red head grabbed him.

"Don't ever speak about my family because yours are the ones that killed them." His head was pounding, although he stayed quiet, he was still mad.

"I apologise, I didn't know." He looked scared but also regretful.

"Just find it." Ron had to let go of him because to many eyes were watching them, it was a warning that they have to go real quick.

It took only 10 minutes for Malfoy to find everything that they needed.

"It will be 50 pounds. And can I see your ID?"

"Imperio." Murmured Ron and after 2 minutes they left the store with a bunch of medications, food and a shock on Malfoy's face.

"Ah I forgot that you are poor." Said Draco. But quickly added. "If it makes you happy I am too." During he was struggling with loads of bags. Of course that he had to carry all of them. 'Why help, Weasley?' He thought. "What about Potter and Granger? They are basically muggles, how could they not have money?"

"Cause we had to run the second that we heard that the Ministry had fallen, we knew that no one can protect us anymore. So that way it is hard to bring the least important thing with you." He explained, but why did he exactly? Gladly they arrived and the thought vanished.

"How is he?" Asked Malfoy before anyone could say a world. He dropped everything and brought the medicine to Hermione. 

But she ignored his question. "Could you find everything?" She looked up for a second before giving the pills to Harry.

"Malfoy was quite useful, we should keep him to do the shopping."Laughed Ron as he made his way to his friends.

"Mate, are you alright?"He asked, but Harry was still a little dizzy and unconscious.

"He was exhausted and hexed, I did everything that I could. He should be better for now." And that moment Potter was shout awake.

"Where is he?"He shouted but quickly felt asleep again.

"You think he thought about Malfoy? Relax Harry we will keep an eye on him." Ensured Hermione. "I am going to make dinner. We haven't eaten at least for a week now."

"I will show you the kitchen."Volunteered Draco because he no longer could breath the same air as Ron and stay with him any longer.

"I was here before, but thanks."

"Let me help you, Weasley would be glad too I think if he could be without me." Begged Malfoy, it was funny to see him like this, so Hermione agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back Harry was much better, the life came back to him as Ron had said.

"So are we going to eat together? Maybe you have forgotten about the person itself." Complained Ron.

"3 hours ago you were amused that he helped me."

"Yeah, cause I couldn’t handle him any longer." Laughed the boy.

They all sat around the table and were surprised that Malfoy was just as hungry as them, maybe hadn't eaten as well. It was quiet till they finished everything on their plate.

"Mione, it was so good." Ron had never eaten something as delicious as that soup.

"Actually that was Malfoy."He giggled as she watched Ron’s fading smile.

"Bloody hell! He could have easily poisoned us!"

"Do you think I would let him? Come on Ronald." She stood up because she knew that he would piss him of with this nickname.

"Oh so Ronald? Okay Miss Granger." So he chased her upstairs and Harry and Draco could only hear that they slammed the door shut.

"I guess we have to wash the dishes." Harry tried to bring as many as he could with himself to the sink.

"We could use a cleaning spell."

"Than tell me one."

They know none, so they had to get over it if they wanted to sleep. Harry was still weak but he had never stopped looking at the other. He won't escape on his watch, he made that sure.

"Had you known him?" Asked Harry. "Sirius."

"I didn't. But as I told you they were close with my mother till the very end. She was devastated when he died." He said.

"Right." He was hurting, Draco could tell.

"Where are you think you are going?" He pointed his wand at the other.

"Can't I use the bathroom? It is forbidden too? He asked sarcastically.

"I am coming with you." Draco did not except this answer, but as I told you Harry could not let him escape at any chance. And he was long crossed the boundaries of humanity.

"Are you going to hold my hand while I am doing it?" He rolled his eyes."You know you are not the best host where I was a hostage."

Harry looked aside, he found his reflexion in the mirror, he seemed like he was just climbed out from a dragon’s throat. He had to take a shower, because he started to smell like Malfoy, like death itself. He had to find out what had happened to him.

"I am done." He was standing there as annoyed as Harry was.

"You can take a shower if you want." Offered Harry.

"With you? I'll pass."

"I didn't mean that, I meant to say that you can take a shower ALONE."

"How kind of you. I take the offer before you change your mind and want to get inside with me." He was tipsy, had he been drinking, it explains why Hermione giggled that much during dinner. They have drank together, who would think.

"Hurry up." Said Harry as he sat down on the floor.

He had to think, why would the other be here? Could he be a spy? Harry could not believe that he was disowned, what was that unforgivable that daddy's boy could have done? 'It doesn't make sense.' He thought. How would he be here unnoticed? He must be with the dark side still. It was Harry's nightmare. Malfoy was a burden that they could not carry. They had to search for horcruxes and find them all as soon as possible. Before they get killed and that was a possibility too, that somehow the blonde notified them about the deserters and they are all gonna die before they could finish Voldemort off. Draco Malfoy was someone that would punch you in the face and push you to them only to laugh about your pathetic destiny and watch joyfully as you get tortured. But he was not even close. Harry's opinion was so different from the reality yet again.

"Give me that towel." Harry only realised that the water was no more drifting and Draco Malfoy was standing before him. Naked.

"What?" He immediately shut his eyes. It was that easy to elterel Harry Potter's attention?

"The towel under your head, you idiot." Harry grabbed the towel andhand it to him. He waited a few seconds till he opened his eyes again. Draco was calm and clearly didn't give a shit that Harry saw him even for a few moments. But Harry felt rather uncomfortable and suddenly hot.

"Erm. Can we go back? Maybe Ron and Hermione finished their business."

"How innocent of you. Thinking that they will be back today. Don't even dream of it." He said as he got dressed to the same clothes. "Won't you take a shower? You smell."

"I am well aware Malfoy. But I am not going to leave you unguarded." Said Harry as he opened the door. "After you."

As they went back and Malfoy made a sudden move Harry could no longer keep everything under control.

“What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?” He pushed the other so hard against the cold wall that even Ron and Hermione could hear it. Malfoy found Harry’s wand pointed at him once again, but this time it was different. He could see the endless darkness coming from his eyes. Harry wanted to hurt him not just threatening him, dangerous thoughts were on his mind. For a moment Draco wanted to do the same to the other, see him suffering and begging for make it stop, but he couldn’t think about that anymore because he needed them as much as the trio needed him to succeed and defeat Lord Voldemort.

“Fuck. Let go off me Potter.” He tried to escape from the hold of Harry but were unsuccessful.

“Harry! Are you okay?” Hurried down the couple with basically nothing on.

“You fucking prat. You wanted to steal my wand.”He was pressing the mentioned object so hard to Malfoy’s skin that he started bleeding.

“Mate. Calm down.”

“We met him nearly a week, but I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Harry. We. Talked. About. This.” Said Hermione trying to remind him not to lose his shit and throw their plan into the fire.

Suddenly Ron grabbed him and pushed him onto the ground.

“Escort Malfoy upstairs Mione.” Suggested Ron. Draco was surprised but played it cool.

“Next time, press it a little harder and cut my throat Potter.” He laughed as they walked out of the room. He could hear as Ron said something like “You know your part for fucks sake. Act like it.” Before Hermione closed the doors after them. It was rather suspicious, but the reality quickly kicked in. The golden trio wasn’t that “nice” at all, it was all an act and Draco Malfoy wanted a part in it.

“Sorry about that.” She sighed. “Harry just needs a little rest. You know the rest of his family was killed not long ago. They were cruel to him, but they were the remaining members who were related to his mother.”

“What happened to yours? Your parents, the dentist right?”

“Disappeared, probably dead.” She said with an emotionless look on her face.

“My condolences Granger.”

She nodded. “I made a room for you, where you can be alone. Of course you can’t escape before you think about that.”

“Yeah seems like not only Ron but Harry would kill me for that.”

“You have changed.” Said Hermione while she was dressing up clearly unbothered by the fact that Malfoy had seen her in underwear.

“I haven’t talked to anyone in months so I guess I have to be a little more polite.” He said. “So you and Weasley?

“Yes.” She sat down besides him wanting to say something but she bite back as Ron entered the room.

“If you excuse us Malfoy. Harry is waiting for you downstairs, not wanting to kill you for now if you ask.”

He left the room without a second thought as he saw that Ron started kissing Hermione. But Harry was just outside of the room, not leaving Malfoy alone.

“Sorry about earlier.” He said as he grabbed the other again and pushed him inside the other room. “This is your space from now.” But the blonde was rather concerned about the silence that he needed. “You won’t hear Ron and Hermione.” He added quickly and left the other.


End file.
